Ian Rider didn't Die!
by brenegade13
Summary: Ian Rider didn't die. What would happen if he showed up after the mission Scorpia Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider! I'm not English I'm American.**

_Alex's P.O.V._

It had only been about 1 week since I have gotten back from Cairo, Egypt. I was tired. Today was going to be my first day back at Brookland and I was excited to have a normal life again.

"Alex! Get down here right now!" Jack, my house keeper and best friend, yelled at the top of her lungs. It was 7:00 a.m.

"I'm coming." I yelled, "just let me get dressed." I didn't want to be late to school today and my first class started at 7:50a.m. It had been about 5 minutes since Jack had called me and I was still looking for clothes.

"Alex, I don't care if you're in your boxers, just get your bottom down here." Apparently Jack had lost her patience at me.

"I'm coming," Then I grabbed my Aero™ shirt and Gap™ jeans. I made my way down the stairs hoping that Jack wasn't too mad. There are exactly two landings in my house I got to the first one and saw too people standing there. I started hoping and praying that it wasn't Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt. Then when I got to the last stair I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me.

It was Ian. It was the person who had died a year and a half ago.

"Ian!" that's all that I could even think of to say.

"Yes, Alex it is me. Yes I know that MI6 lied to you." Ian said. He answered the two questions that were in my mind right now.

Then I felt two emotions I had never felt together before. I was happy and mad. Happy that Ian wasn't actually dead. Mad because MI6 and Ian had lied to me and almost gotten me killed like a billion times.

"Well I'm going to be late to school. It's 7:35 and my first class is at 7:50." I was really upset.

"Alex, I already called Mrs. Brookshire and told her that you would be late." Jack said.

"I'm behind in school. I'm not going to get even further behind." I yelled. Then I ran up to my room grabbed my backpack put all of my books in there then ran down stairs jumped on my bike and rode off to school.

_**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. This is my first fanfic and I am still learning please read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider! I'm not English I'm American. I wish that I did but I don't.**

_Ian's P.O.V._

I hadn't actually died in the "car accident" a year and a half ago. MI6 made it seem that way because they knew that Alex was smart enough to figure it out. So I went into hiding. Grant it Alan Blunt did tell him the stupidest thing ever. Your Uncle didn't wear a seat belt. Yeah well that didn't help the situation.

MI6 would send me updates at the time. I was in Cairo, Egypt. I was one of the teachers at the school _(don't remember the name) _there when I heard that Alex was coming and also Mr. Smithers. I went to Mr. Smithers to get a different look so that Alex wouldn't recognize me. I actually lived in the apartment _(I think that it was an apartment anyways)_ right next to Alex and Jack.

Once Alex's mission was over I got a flight back to England. I went straight to MI6 and told them that it was time that Alex knew the truth. After that I went over to their house and knocked on the door. It was around 6:50a.m. I thought that Alex would open the door but it was Jack.

"Hello, Jack. Is Alex awake yet?" I had said.

"Ian!" Jack was still in shock. I think that she might have seen a ghost. Well technically with the information that she knew she had a reason to believe that. After about 10 minutes of her yelling at me for not telling them she finally invited me in. Then she remembered that Alex was still asleep.

"Excuse me one moment." Jack said. Then yelled, "Alex, Get down here right now." Then she called Brookland and told them that Alex might be a little late but that he was coming.

"I'm coming. Just let me get dressed." Alex yelled down the stairs like he had just woken up. It was 7:00a.m. now.

About 5 minutes later she yelled up the stairs, "Alex, I don't care if you are in your boxers just get your bottom down here right now."

"I'm coming." came Alex's reply. Then I heard a door shut and then someone walking down the hallway. By the time his feet got to the second landing he was frozen. He didn't look shocked he was just frozen.

"Ian!" he said.

"Yes, Alex it is me. Yes I know that MI6 lied to you." I replied.

Then he said, "Well, I'm going to be late to school. It's 7:35 and my first class is at 7:50." Then Jack told him the Mrs. Brookshire knew that he would be late. That must have been the last thread for Alex, because then he got really upset. "I'm behind in school. I'm not going to get even further behind." Alex yelled. Then he ran up to his rrom grabbed his backpack. Ran down the stairs went outside jumped onto his bike and started to head off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider! I'm not English I'm American. I wish that I did but I don't.**

_Normal P.O.V._

Jack looked defeated.

Ian looked at her then said, "I knew that that was going to be his reaction."

"What! How in the world did you know that?" Jack almost yelled. They both then moved into the living room.

"Think about it Jack. The only relative that you have dies. Then a secret spy agency uses you for about 9 missions. You see things that no 14-15 year old is supposed to see outside of a movie. And this is all because this relative died.

"Then after the hardest mission ever and the person that got you into all of this shows up at your house the first time that you are able to go to school since this has all happened." Ian explained, "How would you feel?"

There was a silence for a little bit. Then Jack answered, "Yeah I guess that I would be mad too. But I have one question. If you didn't die then why did mI6 still tell us that you did and use Alex?"

"Well," Ian chuckled nervously, "do you want the long story or the short story?"

"I have time. I don't have to do anything until we're hungry." Jack said, "So the long version."

"Um….okay. But first let's get comfortable." So Jack got some glasses and a pitcher of water and Ian got some blankets in case they got cold. Then after they both got situated again and Ian started telling her.

_**Sorry that this is a short chapter. Finals are coming up so it might be a while till the chapter is updated.**_


	4. Not a chapter!

**Sorry that this isn't an update. I'm having a writer's block at the moment. Trying to update as soon as possible. Thank You for all of the reviews so far. Thank You Nicky1992, Se7enFreaker, clemimo, harryfreak010, and ZeZe123 for your reviews. This is my first story so I hope that everyone has enjoyed it. Please PM me if you can give me anymore suggestions.**


End file.
